


Baby, It’s Cold Outside

by Greyed_Viking



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: (Girlfriend at the time), Baby its cold outside, F/M, HE LOVES HIS WIFE, Snow, Snow Day, time is a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/Greyed_Viking
Summary: A fond memory floods through Time’s head as he watches the boys play in the snow.
Relationships: Link/Malon, Time/Malon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Baby, It’s Cold Outside

“Snow!” Twilight yelled. Time jerked awake, grabbing for his sword. What was going on, who was– oh. He glanced around, staring at their campsite. It appeared that at some point during the night, snow had fallen. Luckily, Wild and Hyrule thought ahead when they saw the rolling clouds last night and thrown a tarp over most of the campsite.

Time smiled brightly. He loved snow, it was always nice, and brought happy memories with it. He stood up, stretching before joining the celebration that was a snowy day. Wind was laughing as Hyrule pelted him with snowball. It made Time happy to see the boys so playful and excited. He thought back to the first time that he had seen snow.

-

_ It was snowing _ . Link had never seen snow before, and was amazed. His first thought was to go see Malon and share this experience with her, so he made his way to Lon Lon Ranch. Thick blankets of white covered every inch of the ranch, but inside it was warm and cozy. Malon decided that he had to experience a ‘true snow day’. Although they were adults, it didn’t stop them from throwing snowballs at each other and making snow angels in the snow covering the fields. 

Link had been there for most of the day, so he decided it was time to head home. He was standing in the kitchen with Malon, saying his goodbyes. Or trying to anyways.

“I really can’t stay,” Link murmured, kissing Malon softly. “I’ve got to go away,” She pressed her forehead against his, whispering back.

“But baby, it’s cold outside,” Link chuckled at her words. Malon kissed him, wrapping her strong arms around his waist. He leaned into the touch, humming.

“This evening has been,” Link started, voice full of fondness. Malon muttered quietly over his words “so very nice,” with her own.

“Been hoping you’d drop in… I’ll hold your hands, they’re just like ice,” Malon placed a hand over Link’s. They were so cold, like death itself. She kissed his cheek and looked at him earnestly. “What’s your hurry?”

“Well… maybe just a half a drink more,” Link conceded.

Malon leaned away for a moment, grabbing a bottle of Lon Lon Ranch Milk, and handed it to him with a wink. He smiled at her and took a sip. He closed his eyes and hummed happily. Malon sighed and leaned into his arms. He placed the drink down and hugged her.

“Say, what’s in this drink?” He asked playfully. Malon shot him a fond look and blushed. It was a recipe her Aunt Romani gave her when she turned 16, but she had never shared it with anyone, but Link was special. She threw her arms around his neck, toying with the end of his hat.

“I’ll take you hat, your hair looks swell,” She said, gently removing the adventurer's signature green cap. Link blushed and ran a hand through his hair. Malon kissed his nose, making him blush harder.

“I really can’t stay…” Link muttered again, glancing towards the door.

“Ah, but it’s cold outside,” Malon shot back. Link smiled softly again then kissed her firmly. Malon melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Link didn’t leave that night.

-

“What are you smiling about, Old Man?” Legend’s voice fluttered into Time’s ears. He turned, looking at the younger boy. He smiled again.

“Just some fond memories, Legend, just some fond memories.”


End file.
